


little bunny hop

by sebootyslay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Tony Stark, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia AU, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, almost 10k worth of shit, tony likes getting dicked down by bucky, who wouldnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: Tony was always locked in a cage, forced to obey whatever command HYDRA has for him and satisfy their needs.One day he was saved and was told he no longer belonged to anyone, that he was free.Tony, however, wants to belong to a certain someone.





	little bunny hop

**Author's Note:**

> i should be doing work. like, i have a shit ton of work.  
> also my first smut (yay?) so bear me with okay

Tony’s body shivered as there were loud noises outside. What’s happening? Is he supposed to come out? He can’t, he’s still chained up. Why didn’t Rumlow unlock him if they wanted him to come out. Maybe it isn’t the time yet. Maybe they’re just bidding their time. Tony is well aware of their games and sick fantasies. It disgusts him, but if he values his life, he might as well swallow the bile back into his stomach and get on with it. There were gunshot noises, and the loud sounds made him flinch. He cowered to the corner of his cell, sitting down on the cold metal and bringing his naked legs to his chest. Tony hid his face in his knees, whole body shivering as something banged against the door of the room. The metal rattled, and Tony choked back a sob. Whatever their fantasy was today, Tony was scared of it. He was never fond of illusions that contains guns and they would often laugh at how pathetic he is when he’s shaking as a leaf. The sick fucks liked it, but as much as Tony doesn’t want to give them the satisfaction of seeing his fear, he can’t help it. Who wouldn’t be scared if someone pressed the barrel of the gun to your temple? Tony’s hands were shaking violently when the door was kicked open, splinters of wood flying into his cage. He whimpered. Pierce won’t like that. He supposes one of the men would have to deal with it if they’re so bold to kick the door down. There was a figure at the door, but Tony couldn’t figure out who. His shadow was different than any of the normal men, but he was too scared to look up. He doesn’t sound like anyone familiar too when Tony heard him curse.

“What the fuck.” The man said, mostly to himself. Huh, what the fuck indeed. Tony refused to look up despite his curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat, and Tony doesn’t have nine lives to test that out. He was tortured bad enough that he doesn’t even _want_ to continue living this one life, but here he was. “Uh, guys?”

“What, Clint?” a female voice was heard, and Tony was kind off relieved. Females tend to be gentler than the males, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. They were still ruthless, and Tony had never knew small, feminine hands touching him gently before. Each and every one of the hits sting and bring tears to his eyes, and his heart clenches at their high pitched laughter, humiliated.

“Um, we kinda have a situation here.” There were more footsteps, and Tony now supposed that the woman was at the door based on the shadow and the small gasp. Tony shuffled further into his small ball, trying to shift away from the light spilling in from the other room.

“I’ll call Steve.”

“Yeah.”

Tony leaned his head on the metal bars. Who are these people? Where’s Rumlow? Rollins? Anyone familiar? Did Rumlow’s threat to sell him came true? Tony’s heart dreaded his fate. As much as he hated Pierce and Rumlow, they at least let him live. What if his new buyers kills him or tortures him much more that Rumlow did? Tony shivered again at the thought.

“What do you mean- oh.” Another unfamiliar voice. There was silence for a while, and Tony saw a shadow of a big man walking towards the door of his cage. _Oh no,_ Tony thought, _this is it_. Based on the shadow, the man was much larger than Rumlow or Rollins, and Tony feared of what he might do to him. “Hello?” his voice was soft. “Um, are you okay?”

Tony didn’t answer. What should he answer with? They never taught him this fantasy. What is he answers wrong? Would he be shocked? Flogged? Caned? Images of blood were swirling in Tony’s head and he shivered again.

“Shit, are you okay? Don’t worry, alright? We’re gonna get you out of here.” There was shuffling and the sound of something snapping before a heavy object fell to the floor of the cage, making a loud clanging sound. Tony glanced a little, and his eyes widened at the broken lock. He finally looked up and saw the man. He threw a rusty bolt cutter aside and pushed the cage doors open. It squeaked on its hinges, and Tony’s eyes widened in fright as he pressed his back to the bars of the cage. The man seemed to notice and lifted his hands up.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” His clear voice softened. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He said and slowly stepped forward. Tony was confused. What should he answer? “Can you speak?” He asked in that gentle voice again. Tony tilted his head to the side. They never used gentle voices to him.

Tony nodded.

“My name’s Steve. And you are...?” Should Tony answer? Tony shook his head and closed his eyes shut. “Okay, okay, you don’t need to tell me. Can I come over there?” he asked again. This is weird, Tony thought. Why would he ask permission? Is this part of the fantasy? Why wouldn’t they tell him anything? Are they just purposely doing that so they would have an excuse to torture him again?

Nevertheless, Tony nodded again.

“Thank you,” Steve said with a small smile. He slowly shuffled forward, taking small and slow steps. “Can you take my hand? Can you stand up?”

Stand up? Odd, Tony thinks again. _They don’t want me to crawl?_ What kind of fantasy are they playing here? Should Tony tell them he wasn’t allowed to stand up? Maybe they’re not aware of the rules.

Tony shook his head.

“Are your legs okay? Are they hurt?” Steve furrowed his eyebrows and Tony’s eyes widened. Oh no, he screwed up. Steve’s going to be mad. Is he going to punish Tony? Would they waterboard him again? Tony had to endure an hour of that when he misspoke yesterday, and he really can’t handle being tortured two days in a row. Without him realizing it, he was crying, and Steve immediately went over.

“Shh, shh, hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry, its okay.” The man smelled like gun powder and pine. He was wearing a form fitting suit of some kind. Steve noticed the chain that binds Tony with the cage, and cursed. “Fucking HYDRA trash. How could they even?” Tony heard Steve sigh as the man tugged on the chain. He went out to retrieve back the bolt cutter and with ease, cut through the thick chain.

Tony doesn’t know what to do. Usually people have the key, so why wouldn’t Steve have the key? Why would he need to cut the chain off?

At Steve’s small touch to his shoulder, Tony loses it.

He starts thrashing in his corner, pushing and slapping away Steve’s hands. His chest heaved for air as his mind was flooded with images of himself strapped onto a leather chair and repeatedly beaten down. He was crying and screaming, but Rumlow was laughing as Rollins and a few men around them echoed the laughter. There was blood, and there was pain, and that was Tony’s last memory before he blacked out.

 

Tony woke up on something soft, much different from the cold, unforgiving metal of his cage. He shifted a little, and found himself tucked under warm, heavy blankets. He blinked his eyes open, and the ceiling wasn’t the dull, paint-chipped ceiling of the room where his cage was. It was white with intricate floral patterns where the ceiling meet the walls. He wasn’t tied up as well, and his small body was clothed.

“You’re awake.” A voice startled him, and he jumped. He looked wildly to his left, and saw a man that looked familiar. Was he Steve? “Sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” He said sheepishly, and yes, Tony recogizes that voice. It is Steve. Steve looked different in the light. He has gold hair and the bluest eyes Tony had ever seen. Steve was also wearing a suit, a normal one.

Tony looked around him. The room was lavishly decorated, and it was so big that Tony’s head hurts. Tony could see floor to ceiling windows that were partially closed with heavy curtains. They let him see outside? It’s been so long, Tony doesn’t even remember what the outside world looks like. Right now, Tony could see millions of water droplets crashing against the window panes, and he felt like crying seeing his first rain in a long time.

“Are you hungry?” Steve asked. Tony knows how to answer this question. He should answer honestly, because they would punish him either way. Tony nodded his head, and Steve smiled. “Here’s some porridge. It’s warm enough to not burn your tongue, but be careful.” Steve handed him a small bowl, and Tony’s heart hammered in his chest. This is a lot of food, he thought. Also, a ceramic bowl? No metal trays or dog bowls like what Rollins used to to force him to eat from? There’s also a spoon, so Tony wouldn’t have to lick it off the bowl. He was thankful, and took a tentative sip.

The food tasted heavenly, and Tony almost choked himself as he ate fast. He doesn’t even know that he could choke on porridge, but he finished the bowl in record flat. Steve handed him an opened water bottle, and Tony drank from it greedily.

“Bucky would like to see you, you know? You were out for a pretty long while.” Steve suddenly said. Tony didn’t react. Who was Bucky? Is he Steve’s boss? “He said to bring you up to him when you’re awake.”

Ah, so Bucky is Steve’s boss, meaning that he is Tony’s highest ranking owner. He guessed that Rumlow already sold him to this Bucky person, and sent Steve to retrieve him. He should get a move on if that’s the case. One of the rules is to never let your owner wait for you long. Steve already mentioned that he was out for a while, and he doesn’t want to make this Bucky person wait any longer. He pushed the blankets away and looked up at Steve expectantly.

“Oh, you want to go right now?”

Tony nodded.

“He said he could wait for you to get better. No rush.”

Tony shook his head. He would be punished. Steve scratched the back of his neck.

“Uh, okay. If you insist.” Steve stepped away from the bed to give room for Tony to get up. Tony was clothed in simple clothing consisting of a white t-shirt and some sweatpants. The shirt was too big on him, and so were the pants, but Tony was thankful that he was at least clothed. He carefully pulled himself to his feet, and when Steve didn’t hit him to get him back on his knees, Tony though that standing and walking should be fine around here.

“Well, come on then.” Steve said as he opened the door. Tony followed behind quietly. They walked through the hallway, passing a grand staircase before entering another hallway. The carpet was soft and flush under his bare feet, and Tony felt better already. The house was beautiful with antique ornaments and gold finishing, and Tony doesn’t mind if this Bucky person yells at him. At least his feet’s warm.

“Wait here.” Steve said. Tony stopped. They were at the end of the hall, and there were double doors. Steve knocked before pushing one door open. “Hey Buck, he’s awake. He’s here.” There was another voice from inside the room, and Steve looked back to him. “He’s inside. Go on.” He offered a smile to Tony, and that made his heart dropped. Is this Bucky person so horrible that Steve has to offer him a good luck smile? Tony felt his knees buckling, but he forced himself to stay upright and dragged his feet to the door.

Steve closed the door behind him, and now Tony is alone. With Bucky.

“Come here.” A gruff voice was heard, and it made Tony’s legs weak. He looked up to see a man sitting on a chair behind a glass desk. The man was looking straight at him, and Tony immediately looked down. You should never look at your owner in the eye unless he commands you to, Tony scolded himself. Two seconds in and Tony’s already dreading for a punishment.

He slowly walked forward, no shuffling because that shows that you’re lazy.

“Sit on the bed.” The man said and pointed to a four-poster bed not far from them. Tony felt like crying. Already? No introduction? But who is he to even demand to know who this Bucky person is. Tony is now his property, and good pets follow their owner’s orders if they don’t want to get punished. Tony got to the bed and had to jump a little to get on it since it was so high.

He sat at the edge, his feet dangling to the side. His head was still facing down, but he heard the audible creak of a chair, as if the person who sat on it got up. Tony tried to control his shivering as he saw polished Oxfords slowly nearing him.

“Look at me,” the man commanded again, and Tony complied. He looked up, and it felt like the air was punched from his lungs. His new owner is _gorgeous_. He has short brown hair and a slight stubble lined his strong jawline. He has steel blue eyes that burned through Tony’s, and he was handsomely built like Steve. “Tell me your name.”

“Tony.” Tony said softly, mainly because his voice was still raspy. Bucky’s hand took hold of his chin gently and tilted his head to the side.

“You’re their sex slave, aren’t you, Tony?” Bucky’s tone was soft, and Tony flinched. “I’d figure HYDRA would have one, but I didn’t think they’d kept you like that. How long have you been with them?”

“...A long time,” Tony closed his eyes. He couldn’t remember anything aside from the inside of the cage.

“How old are you now?”

“19.” Tony answered, and he saw Bucky’s eyes hardened. Oh no, he’s done it again. He’s going to get punished.

“You mean they got you when you were still underaged?” there was something boiling underneath Bucky’s calm tone, and Tony doesn’t know if the rage was directed at him or at HYDRA.

“Yes.” Tony answered. He saw Bucky close his eyes and inhale deeply. When he opened them back, Tony was surprised to see all the rage gone.

“You poor thing.” Bucky trailed a finger down Tony’s jaw, and the teen shuddered. “Tony,” Tony opened his eyes and was surprised to see Bucky on his knees. “I know you’ve been forced to satisfy their needs all your life, and I understand if you don’t want any part of it anymore, but I have to be honest with you. You are _really_ attractive, Tony, and I can’t help but to want you.” Bucky explained softly. “But you have a choice, honey. You can stay, or you can leave.”

“...Leave?” The word sounded foreign to Tony. Bucky nodded his head.

“Do you know who we are, Tony?” he asked, and Tony slowly shook his head. “My name is James Stepanov and I run the Stepanov group.”

Something clicked in Tony’s head. Stepanov? Why does that name sound familiar? His mind reeled back to memories of serving Rumlow and his team drinks as they played cards. Rumlow had cursed a group called Stepanov, saying that they’re getting into HYDRA’s territory. He knows that they are part of the mafia as well.

“...What really happened?” Tony asked.

“Well, HYDRA’s been stealing from us. From me, so I sent a team to put them down. So far, all of them are dead and only Pierce and Rumlow are alive. My team didn’t expect to find you in that house, Tony.”

“I never went out.” Tony said. Bucky didn’t say anything further. “Master Pierce is still alive?” he asked. Something changed in Bucky’s eyes, and Tony panicked.

“No, Tony, don’t call him that.” Bucky stood up. “You don’t belong to them anymore.” Tony wanted to slap himself for his mistake. Of course!

“I’m sorry,” Tony looked down again. “I belong to you now. I forgot. Please forgive me, Master.” Bucky placed a finger underneath his chin and signaled him to look up.

“Tony, listen to me.” Bucky said. “You do not belong to me. To us. You’re free, now.”

“I don’t... I don’t understand.” Tony was confused. “You defeated HYDRA, so now I belong to you.” Bucky shook his head sadly. A hand went up to card through Tony’s short brown locks, and the teen had to stop himself from leaning into the soft touch.

“Tony, people aren’t supposed to own people.” Bucky said gently. “Even if HYDRA’s gone now, you don’t belong to me. You’re free to go.”

Tony’s brain short-circuited for a while. Free? He’s free? He’s been caged for so long he doesn’t even know what freedom is. Does he want freedom?

“I have nowhere to go.” Tony confessed. “They killed my family. HYDRA.” Tony’s eyes were watery, and he doesn’t know why he feels so comfortable to cry in front of Bucky. The man sat next to him and quickly pulled him on his lap. Bucky pressed Tony’s face to his chest and the boy cried.

He remembered coming home from school that day. He remembered his father’s car was in the garage. He remembered the joy he felt because that meant his father, Howard, was back early from work and will have time to take him to the candy store before it closes. He remembered knocking on the front door. He remember no one answering, and he remembered pushing it and being surprised to find out that it wasn’t locked.

He remembered stepping into something wet, and he remembered the red over the white walls of his home. He remembered the feeling of being roughly pushed down, and he remembered the scream that tore from him when he came face to face with his mother’s dead face. He remembered his father struggling to get to him, and he remembered his father’s last shout. It was his name, and then his father was silenced by a bullet to the head. Tony remembered the warm splatter of Howard’s blood on his face, and he remembered screaming until his voice burns and his vision going black.

He remembered his first time. There was so much pain and blood, he was kind off relieved that he passed out halfway through.

He remembered his training to be a good pet.

He remembered all of them clearly as day, and his shoulders shook as he cried and cried harder. Bucky held him close.

 

Tony decided to stay, and Bucky had graciously offered him a large room of his own. Tony was grateful of the offer, and had offered himself to Bucky as a say of thanks. Bucky had surprisingly declined.

“You don’t need to pay anything anymore, sweetheart. I’ll only make a move when you want me. Only then.” He said while tucking a stray strand of hair behind Tony’s ear. Tony had deepened into a deep shade of red, blushing from head to toe.

The team was also kind to him. He and Steve get along well, and Steve had helped him get out of his shell the most. Tony and Steve would spend hours of Sunday afternoons together, with Steve and his sketchbook and Tony listening to every single one of the stories behind each drawing. Clint was funny and exhausting to be around with. The man was energetic and humorous, and Tony felt relieved that Clint didn’t treat him as if he was glass. Natasha didn’t say much, but Tony knew she was kind. She would look after him from afar, often helping him figure out things around the mansion. There’s also two brothers named Thor and Loki, but they don’t live there. Tony had met them a few times, and although he was slightly intimidated by Thor’s booming voice and Loki’s witty charm, they were both nice to him and Tony enjoyed their presence.

Bucky was always busy. Tony often see him in his office during days, and sometimes he and Steve would be out for hours doing god knows what. They would bring Natasha and Clint at some times. Bucky would work late into nights, and Tony knows this after his shock of seeing Bucky at the living room alone in the dark when he wanted to get a glass of water from the kitchen one early morning. Tony was so shocked he dropped the glass and it shattered. Before an apology could slip through his lips, Bucky had came over, his shoes crunching the glass beneath and picked up Tony bridal style. He placed Tony on the couch, away from the glass and wordlessly checked his bare feet. He asked if Tony was alright, and when the teen tried to apologize, Bucky waved it away, saying that it was an accident and he doesn’t really care and what’s important is that Tony is safe.

So every night Tony made a point to get water and then sit on the same sofa as Bucky. He wanted to sit closer to the man, but he was too shy to do it. He’s working up the courage as each night passes by, but he still can’t find it in himself to scoot closer.

Tony remembers the warmth of Bucky’s embrace, and he wants to feel it again. Although Bucky repeatedly reminds him that he can ask for whatever he wants within reason, Tony felt like asking for a hug from the man seems too far off.

No matter, Tony thought, he’ll get there.

Things were looking up for Tony, and for once, Tony thought, life was great.

 

“Oh you look like a darling!” Wanda, another member of the team who doesn’t live there, exclaimed. Tony nervously pulled at the tight fabric encasing him.

“A-are you sure?” Tony glanced at his reflection and winced. “I don’t... I don’t know.”

“Tony, if you don’t like it,” Natasha interjected. “You can tag out. No one’s forcing you.” She said gently. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Tony. Do you want to get out of this thing? You want to try another costume?” Tony looked into Natasha’s kind eyes.

“I... I don’t mind the costume.” He said softly. “I’m just not sure... if he would like it.” The bass of the music from downstairs was slightly muted from the thick walls and door of the room, and Tony felt even more nervous than before.

Apparently every Halloween Clint manages to coax Bucky into throwing a costume party at the mansion, and despite rolling his eyes at the idea, Bucky rolls along with it. The guests were members of neighboring mafias and the party usually ends up to be pretty wild (from whatever Clint tells him anyways).

Tony has always wanted to impress Bucky and garner his attention, but he doesn’t know how. Hearing this, he figures it was the perfect opportunity to finally take the plunge. They had been dancing around each other for weeks now, and Natasha was happy to help when he asked. She ha called in Wanda, a red haired woman with heavily kohl lined eyes to help with the costume. Of course, this was all Natasha’s idea and Tony would never in a million years even come up with the suggestion of even wearing whatever he was wearing right now.The fabric was soft and silky on him, and he liked the way the costume showed his body. The thing he’s nervous about is how he’s going to grab Bucky’s attention and have the confidence to even walk downstairs in this. 

“He will like it. Hell, I think James will love it.” Natasha grinned.

“One last touch, if I may?” Wanda was holding a tube of lipstick, and Tony slowly nodded his consent. The girl smiled gleefully before pushing Tony to sit on the stool of the vanity table. Cupping his face with one hand, Wanda carefully applied the lipstick on his lips. “Oh my маленький кролик, you look amazing.” She whispered. Tony blushed and looked down, making Wanda giggle. “удивительно, so pretty when you blush. I don’t think you would have any trouble to attract белый волк attention.”

“I don’t speak Russian.” Tony said, eyes blinking.

“It doesn’t matter.” Natasha pulled him up. “You look amazing.” She pushed him to stand in front of the mirror and let Tony admire himself. Tony’s blush deepened, but he looked up to see what he looks like. To be honest, when he first saw the costume, he thought that there would be no way he could pull this off. Now, as he looked at himself in the mirror, he could say that he doesn’t look half bad. He looks good, even.

“Don’t forget this!” Wanda carefully placed the headpiece on him, and she and Natasha sighed at the same time. “You look beautiful, Tony.”

“You think so?” he squeaked.

“I know so.” Natasha smirked. “Now lets go.” Natasha was dressed up as a police officer (ironic, Clint said because they are technically criminals) and Wanda was dressed as a witch. They both looked equally stunning, and walking next to them calmed Tony’s racing heart a bit. The music was loud and the bass thrummed through Tony’s heart, but his feet was steady as he followed Natasha and Wanda through the crowd in search for Bucky.

They found him at the table playing whatever card game that Tony never knew how to play. Bucky didn’t notice him at first, but when he did, the man’s gaze raked over his body and he leaned back on the armchair he was sitting on.

“Hey, Tony- whoah! You look nice!” Steve, who was getting back drinks, was surprised to see Tony’s costume.

It was a pale beige lace dress with a collar and short sleeves. The skirt ruffled around him and stopped right at his thighs, displaying his creamy skin. The bunny ears headpiece felt light on his head, and there was a blush on his face at the compliment.

“Thank you.” He said meekly.

“What a charming little minx,” Loki, who was there, smiled coyly at him. Thor next to him winked, and Tony looked away, his blush deepening. He was never used to this much attention lavished on him. “Would you care to join my seat, little bunny?”

“Uh, ah...” Tony didn’t know what to say. Natasha and Wanda had already left him there alone in favor of raiding the bar.

“Don’t worry, little one.” Loki, who was dressed as a wolf, grinned. “I won’t bite delicious bunnies like you. Well, unless you want me to.”

“Loki!” Steve admonished. “Stop it, you’re making the boy nervous.” Steve turned to look at Tony and smiled kindly. He was wearing a cowboy outfit, complete with a brown cowboy hat. “Do you want to join us, Tony? You don’t have to play if you don’t want to.”

“Um...” At Steve’s kind smile, Tony slowly approached them. “I don’t know how to play.” He said softly.

“Come here,” Bucky, who was silent the whole time, suddenly said. Tony automatically walked up to him, standing next to his armchair. The man didn’t dress up in costumes like the rest of them are. Instead, he was in an impeccable suit and looked handsome just sitting there on the chair. “Look at me,” he commanded softly. Tony looked up, and Bucky pinched his chin gently to tilt his head to the side.

“Do you like it?” Tony finds himself asking before he could stop. He sworn he could have heard a growl from him, but Bucky’s sharp eyes never left him.

“Love it, honey.” He said, the nickname making Tony shudder. Bucky smirked at the reaction. “Come here and sit with me, sweetheart.” He patted his lap, and Tony tilted his head in confusion. Bucky pulled him in by the waist and tugged him up so that Tony could sit comfortably on his lap. The man squeaked at the manhandling, but nevertheless felt comfortable on the warm lap of the mafia boss.

He heard Thor laugh in his booming voice and Loki whistling. That made him shy and he hid his face away in Bucky’s shoulder, curling up adorably.

“Hey now, cut it off you two.” Steve waved his hand to the side. He was smiling though, and there was a twinkle of amusement in his baby blues. Bucky shrugged and gestured at the card, asking if they would still want to play. Thor said yes, and soon, another round started.

Tony didn’t mind not getting to move anywhere for the rest of the night. Sure, he wanted to meet new people, but being cuddled up here on Bucky’s lap feels much more better than walking around and bumping into strangers. The man had an arm curled around Tony’s back and knee, and Tony felt his heart accelerating when Bucky started to absentmindedly stroke the bare skin of his legs. Bucky seemed to notice this effect, and started to stroke up higher. Tony panted a little and rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, his small puffs of hot air warming Bucky’s neck.

“You alright, honey?” Bucky’s deep voice rumbled through his chest.

“I’m fine.” Tony managed to say. Bucky turned his head to look at him, and Tony couldn’t handle to see his face this close so he turned away. Bucky chuckled at his reaction and leaned in to place a gentle kiss at the underside of his jaw.

“Beautiful.” He whispered. Tony looked down shyly and shifted a little on Bucky’s lap. At his movement, Bucky stiffened and his hand that was stroking Tony’s exposed thigh gripped it. Tony involuntarily let out a small whimper as he rested his head on Bucky’s shoulders. He did nothing to stop whatever Bucky is doing, and the fact that he isn’t makes the mafia boss’ eyes darken.

“Gentlemen,” a new voice interrupted them, and Tony glanced up from where he rested his head. The man who came over was dressed in an Elizabethan era suit with his hair slicked back.

“Hammer.” Steve greeted out of politeness. “Glad you could make it.”

“Are you kidding? The Stepanovs throw magnificent parties year round. How could I?” the man had a strange smile on his face, and Tony was more or less uncomfortable by his presence. He pressed further into Bucky’s lap, his low whining catching the attention of Bucky.

“Shh, it’s fine.” Bucky whispered to him soothingly. His hand stroked Tony’s knee placatingly, and he let Tony bury his face at the crook of his neck. “It’s okay, baby.” Bucky kissed his cheek, and Tony felt the spot burning up. This interaction, however, caught the eye of the stranger.

“My my, who is this beautiful new addition?” he asked, interested.

“A small friend,” Thor said, his voice flat.

“Should be none of your concern.” Loki continued in a bored tone. That didn’t discouraged the man, and his piercing gaze zeroed in on Tony. The boy gripped the lapels of Bucky’s jacket. There were tears in his eyes, but he tried to blink them away.

“Shouldn’t it? He looks quite adorable in that getup.” The Hammer guy stepped closer. “A little bunny surrounded by dangerous carnivores.” His smile stretched wider. “Quite a catch you got there, Stepanov. Tell me, do you share?”

And with that, there was a slight tussle, but when Tony glanced back, he saw Steve already on his feet, gun cocked in his hand. Thor was behind Hammer, holding him in place with his hands twisted painfully behind his back and Loki had jumped on the table, leaning over, the glinting of a knife unmistakable in his hands.

All this and Bucky seemed not bothered except for Tony on his lap. He kissed the sides of Tony’s head, eyes watching the scene in front of him like a hawk.

“You do not speak of him like that.” Thor growled.

“You cunning fox. It only takes one word from James and I will skin you slowly, alive.” Loki hissed. Steve had casually pulled the safety from the gun he was aiming.

“Maybe a few rounds to the chest wouldn’t hurt, Loki?”

“Hmm, keep him alive.” Loki was smiling, his eyes glinting a crazy gleam. “Your skin marred with bullets would look fantastic in my collection.”

“James,” Hammer croaked, and Tony could hear the panic in his voice.

“Enjoying the party, Justin?” Bucky asked casually. “So far I am, but somehow your presence dampens my mood a bit.”

“James, call them off.” Hammer was still eyeing Loki. Thor snapped his hands and he let out a pained yell.

“Why would I?” Bucky was running his hand through Tony’s hair in an attempt to soothe the shaking boy on him. “You’ve upset him, and I don’t like people upsetting my stuff. You know that, right?” Bucky smirked at him. “Or do you need another chip on that ear of yours as a new reminder?”

“Perhaps a whole ear.” Loki sneered.

“James.” Hammer’s voice was getting raspy. Bucky was silent for a while before sighing.

“Off.” He said, and the three immediately pulled back. They sat back down, as if nothing had happened. Steve and Thor had already picked back their cards back up, and Loki was toying with the chips on the table with the edge of his knife.

“The fuck-”

“See, Justin.” Bucky looked up at you. “I don’t like you. Leave.” He said flatly. When the man didn’t move, Bucky cocked his head to the side. “Don’t make me ask Thor to do it for you.” Hammer glanced at the massive man and shuddered.

“Good evening, Stepanov.” He said curtly before leaving the group.

Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt Bucky pulling him back and cupping his face. Tony then realized he had been crying on the man’s shoulder, and Bucky was wiping away his tears with his thumbs, making hushing noises.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re fine. He’s gone now.” Bucky said soothingly at him. Tony sniffed and shook his head free from Bucky’s hands and buried his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck. His body was still shaking, and he felt Bucky adjusting the position of it before feeling himself being lifted. “Sorry guys, maybe Tony’s a little overwhelmed. I’m going to take him upstairs.”

“Of course.” Steve said, voice laced with worry.

“Feel better, little one.” He heard Thor say.

“We’ll see you another  time.” Loki continued. Tony wanted to stay. He wanted to talk to them and watch them play, but something in him shook when Hammer asked if Bucky would share. Memories of the past swam back in his head and he couldn’t help the sob that escaped him.

“Oh sweetheart.” Was all Bucky said before he carried up through the living room and up the stairs. Tony didn’t see where they went, but he supposed he was at Bucky’s room when the man laid him down on a bed. Bucky moved to back away, but Tony scrambled up to latch on him again.

“Okay, okay, I’m not moving.” Bucky sat back down and Tony climbed onto his lap. He clung onto Bucky like he was his lifeline, and Bucky let him. There was silence before Tony spoke up.

“You called me your stuff.” He mumbled into Bucky’s shoulder. He heard a sigh before Bucky pulled him back. He cupped Tony’s face in his hands and his steel blue eyes burned straight through Tony’s brown ones.

“I know, sweetheart. I’m sorry. I know I said that you don’t belong to anybody, but... I just can’t help it.”

“I like it.”

“The way that he- what?” Bucky stopped mid sentence. Tony braved himself to look back at Bucky.

“I like it. Being owned by you.”

“Tony, baby, you know that you don’t belong to me.”

“But I want to.” He leaned in, his wide eyes blinking at Bucky. Bucky watched as the beautiful boy gazed at him, watched the way his long eyelashes brush his soft cheeks. Watch said cheeks grow redder every second. “I want to belong to you. Not anyone else.”

“Tony.” Bucky’s hands slid down to grip the younger’s hips. Tony whimpered at the hard grip, and the sweet sound made Bucky’s blood boil. “Baby, are you sure?”

“Yes.” Tony’s voice was a whisper. “Can I belong to you, sir?” he asked, and something in Bucky snapped. He pulled Tony in close and crashed his lips onto the smaller boy’s. Tony seemed surprised at first, but he reciprocated eagerly, small, pleased noises escaping him. Bucky’s hand travelled lower and gripped Tony’s ass, making the boy gasp. Bucky took that chance to slip his tongue in, and the sounds the boy makes was _heavenly_.

Bucky pulled apart to only start kissing down Tony’s jaw and his neck. A hard bite coaxed a moan from Tony, and Bucky licked the spot before nibbling on Tony’s collarbone above the see-through lace. Tony’s hands were gripping Bucky’s shoulders tightly.

“Oh baby, sweetheart, look at you.” Bucky purred. “So sweet and good for me.” Bucky licked and nipped at Tony’s Adam's apple, driving a high whining sound from the other. “Look at that, so sweet. Just for me. Is it just for me, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes. Only for you.” Tony managed to stammer out.

“What a good, sweet boy. Come here, honey.” Bucky kissed Tony on his lips, and the boy felt like melting into the embrace. He felt Bucky’s hands gently massaging his ass cheeks and he moaned, involuntarily bucking his hips forward. He brushed against the growing tent in Bucky’s slacks, and the man growled at the feeling.

“Does that feel good, honey? Do you like my hands on this pretty little ass of yours?” He emphasized the question with a strong squeeze, and Tony felt like his eyes are rolling back in pleasure. “This ass belongs to me now. You like that, don’t you? Just a pretty little thing to be owned by me.” Bucky kissed down Tony’s neck. “And look at his dress. Did you dress up just for me, baby? Hm? Did you dress up like this just to rile me up?”

“Wanna look pretty for you.” Tony felt his brain short-circuiting. Sure, he’s had sex plenty of times before, but none ever felt as pleasurable as this, and Bucky didn’t even do anything to him yet.

“You look pretty, indeed.” Bucky agreed and gripped the back of the dress. “Such a shame, but I think this dress has served its purpose enough.” And with that, he ripped the dress off of Tony. Tony felt like he shouldn’t be that turned on by the action but he was and by the time Bucky had yanked the dress to his hips, he was already leaking hard. “Look at that, already so hard for me. Such a good boy.” Bucky praised before latching his mouth on one of Tony’s nipples. The boy moaned out loud, shame thrown out the window as Bucky sucked hard, his other nipple toyed by the man’s calloused fingers.

Tony was as if caught in a haze. He doesn’t know if he leaned into the touch, wanting more or he’s shying away because it felt so good. All he does know is that he’s pleading at Bucky. Pleading for what, he himself doesn’t know.

“Please, please,” he heard himself whisper. “Oh, please please _please._ ” Heat crawled up Tony’s spine as Bucky pulled back, his fingers naughtily pulling on his nipple, making Tony keen.

“Please what, honey? I’d do anything. Name it.” He licked at the spot above his nipples and bit down, drawing another moan from the boy. “What do you want, sweetheart? Tell me.”

“W-want you. Want you so bad.” Tony’s voice quivered. “Please, want you want you. Need you, _need you so bad_.”

“Shh, I got you, sweetheart.” Bucky smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Tony’s trembling lips. “Don’t worry, I got you. I’ll give you what you need.”

Bucky laid Tony down on the bed, pulling the half-ripped dress completely off him. The head piece was already thrown on the ground and Tony suddenly felt shy underneath Bucky’s gaze. The man was still fully clothed and Tony was already flushed naked. He crossed his legs in an attempt to hide away, but Bucky tsked. He was having none of that.

“Open up for me, sweetheart. There we go.” Bucky’s hand was as large as Tony’s small thighs, and he gently pried them apart. Tony gasped as Bucky started massaging his inner thighs. “Beautiful. Look at you, honey. All nice and soft for me. Will you let me touch you, sweetheart? Will you let me destroy you?” Bucky leaned down to kiss Tony’s soft stomach, and the boy keened. He was panting, and Bucky’s hands were steady on his thighs, pulling them apart so that he could slot in the middle.

“You should listen to yourself, honey. All breathless and moaning. It’s beautiful.” Bucky’s kisses travelled lower, and Tony let out a loud shout when Bucky easily engulfed him in his mouth. Tony shuddered at the warmth and Bucky’s hands soothingly rubbed the inside of his thighs.

“What a pretty little cock you have, sweetheart.” Bucky said when he popped Tony’s dick out of his mouth. “Fits so nice in my mouth.” And with that he swallowed it back in and Tony cried as he started sucking. At a particularly strong suck, Tony came, crying out Bucky’s name on his lips.

Bucky stood back up, a pleased smile on his face. Tony felt like stars were dancing at the corner of his eyes. He barely even noticed Bucky stripping himself, but he jerked back to reality when a hand travelled up high from his thighs to his chest, settling behind his back. Bucky leaned down and kissed him lovingly. Tony moaned at the taste on himself on Bucky’s tongue, and he felt the man circling his wrist into a grip. Bucky pulled Tony’s hand to rest on the bulge on his underwear.

“You feel that, sweetheart?” Bucky whispered into his ear. “You made me like this. You looked so pretty tonight that I can’t help it. I’ve never been this hard in my life, darling. This is all you.” A blush tinted Tony’s cheeks as his hand skimmed over the bulge. He gasped, because Bucky was _big_. A playful bite to ear had Tony moaning again, and Bucky directed his hand to reach inside his underwear. When Tony finally grasped his small hands around Bucky’s thick length, the man above him inhaled sharply. Tony, pleased to know that he made Bucky this way, started to move his hand up and down the shaft. Bucky groaned and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, his arm holding his body up so that he doesn’t crush Tony underneath.

“Tony, oh god.” Bucky grunted as he pulled Tony’s hand out before pushing his underwear off. “Come here, darling. Let me taste you.” Bucky’s lips crashed down onto Tony’s, and the boy underneath moaned, feeling himself get hard again.

“Bucky, sir, master _please_.” Tony garbled out, body to heated to even think properly. “Master please, _I need_.”

“Yeah, what do you need, sweet boy?” Bucky’s hands travelled to the inside of his thighs, his thumbs massaging the skin there. “Tell me.”

“I need you, ah.” Tony jerked when he felt a finger ghosting around his hole. “I need you, master, please.”

Who was Bucky to deny Tony when he asked so prettily like that? He reached over to the bedside table and rummaged through the drawer until he found the lube.

“Turn around, darling.” He said, and Tony was quick to obey. He jerked when he felt a slicked finger trailing around his rim. He moaned and pushed back. “Impatient, are we? Look at you, already hard again even though you came. What a naughty little boy aren’t you?”

“Want you,” Tony gasped.

“Oh, you’re going to get me, sweetheart. Don’t worry. Who could have resisted this ass, huh?” a light slap made Tony quiver and moan unashamed. Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? My little boy here is naughty and likes it a little rough, does he?” he ended the sentence with another slap. Tony was crying at this point, his toes curled in pleasure.

“Master please, I’ll be good. Please, I need-ah!” His eyes widened when Bucky suddenly thrust a finger in. It didn’t take long for him to moan again, his hips bucking back down to fuck himself on the finger. Bucky looked at him, amazed. Without any other warning, he slipped in another finger, and that stilled Tony’s movement.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart.” Bucky leaned down so he was draped over Tony’s back, his fingers steadily moving in and out of Tony. Tony was a mess beneath him, and Bucky had to pin him down by the hips for him to stop moving. “Stay still, darling. You’ll get what you need.”

“Master.” Tony whimpered.

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” Bucky kissed the back of Tony’s neck. “Lookin’ so pretty everyday, that sweet voice of yours. It drove me crazy, baby.” Bucky curled his fingers, and brushed against the bundle of nerves, making Tony jerk. “Oh, is this is? Is this my baby’s sweet spot?” he brushed against it again, and Tony cried into the pillow.

“Master, please, oh it feels so good.” Tony let out a shriek when Bucky didn’t let up the pressure of the pads of his fingers, rubbing them in a circular motion. He thrashed around, and Bucky held him still before adding a third finger. Bucky was merciless in his teasing. He didn’t pump his fingers, he just pressed them into Tony’s prostate, lightly scraping it but never letting the pressure off. “O-Oh, master,” Tony cried. He whined and panted, body buzzing from the stimulation.

“The sounds you make.” Bucky growled. “You’ll bring anyone to their knees, darling.”

“Please, master, I’m ready. I need you, please I need you.” Tony babbled. He pushed his ass further down into Bucky’s fingers. “Please, I need you.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg, sweetheart.” Bucky chuckled darkly. “Do you want it so bad? Do you want my cock up this pretty little ass so bad? You want me to pound you into the bed? Fuck you so hard you can’t get up tomorrow?” By god, the words Bucky whispered into made Tony harder is that’s even possible. He nodded his head, yes, he wants everything.

Tony however, whined in disappointment when Buck slid his fingers out. He hushed the boy, placing comforting kisses on his shoulders.

“Patience, baby boy. You’ll get what you want soon enough.” Tony yelped when Bucky flipped him on his back, and he gasped at the sight before him. Bucky’s eyes were blown wide, skin covered in thin sweat that made the muscles on his torso glimmer. Tony eyed the big cock in front of him, the head curving upwards. “Come on, baby. Prep me.” Bucky handed Tony the lube and the boy wasted no time in squirting some onto his hands.

Pleased at the warming sensation the lube gave him, he tentatively wrapped his hands around Bucky’s cock, punching a moan from the man. The cock was long and wide enough that Tony’s small hands could barely cover, and that excited him. He pumped his hands up and down, all the while looking up at his master. He knew he looks like a mess right now, but Tony couldn’t help a little moan when he felt the dick in his hand pulsing. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, and he panted as he kept stroking Bucky up and down. The man growled as he cupped Tony’s face roughly in one hand.

“Pretty little baby.” He cooed before leaning down to kiss him. Tony’s hands momentarily stopped as Bucky kissed him breathless, and Bucky pushed his hands to the side before pinning them above his head with just one hand. Bucky pulled his lips back, and Tony whined high in his throat. Bucky chuckled.

“Needy.” He teased. “Put your leg on my shoulder baby. That’s it. Good boy.” He praised when Tony did as he was told. That made his blush deeper as if it was even possible to get redder than he was right now. His skin flushed as he gazed into Bucky’s eyes. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” the man said to him gently, and Tony nodded. Slowly, Bucky pushed the head of his cock through the rim, and Tony held his breath. The stretch was a bit painful, but he knew that it’ll get better soon. Bucky was peppering sweet kisses all over his face, and Tony rolled his hips to let him know that he’s fine. Bucky slowly pushed all the way in, and Tony has never felt so full before. He moaned as he felt Bucky’s grip on his pinned hands tightened.

“Fuck, so tight. You feel so good around my cock, darling.” Bucky was holding back. As much as he wants to pound into the tight heat of Tony’s ass, he wanted to be sure that the boy below him was comfortable. “Fuck, baby you feel so good.”

“M-move.” Tony groaned when Bucky did. He slowly thrusts in and out, and when Tony felt he was ready, he closed his eyes. “Master, please.”

“Please what, darling?” Tony opened his eyes to look at Bucky’s blown out pupils. The blues of his eyes had reduced to small linings around the pupil.

“Fuck me, master.” Tony whispered, and whatever shred of control Bucky has fell to pieces. His hips pounded into the small pliant body underneath him, and Tony’s eyes rolled back. His body jumped when Bucky thrust against his prostate, and the man began a relentless pace, each time hitting the sweet spot in Tony.

The boy was left defenseless in Bucky’s grip, and all he could say was small ‘ahs’ and ‘please’ as Bucky had his way with him.

“You feel so fucking good, baby. It’s like this ass is made for me. Are you made for me, Tony? Made so I could fuck you nice and good like this? So you can let out your pretty little moans for me? Jesus Christ, baby, you are so _tight_.” Bucky groaned as he felt Tony’s fluttering asshole tightening around him.

“Master, ah, I don’t-I can’t-” Tony was nearing his edge. He felt the tingling sensation from his toes and the bottom of his stomach. “Master, please let me- I need to- _ah_!” A wail cut him off as Bucky’s free hand wrapped around Tony’s leaking dick and started stroking.

“Come, baby boy.” Bucky growled. “Come for me.” Tony was crying. Everything felt too perfect and too much at the same time. “Come, _now_.” At the growling command, Tony cried as he felt his orgasm wash over him. His cock spurted streaks of white into Bucky’s hand, and he felt his whole body vibrating. Bucky fucked him through his high, and Tony let out a sated sigh. He had never came this hard before, and his blood is ringing loud in his ears.

It was when Bucky thrusts into his sensitive prostate that Tony realized Bucky was still inside him and still fucking him.

“Master,” he called weakly. His limbs felt like jelly.

“Oh fuck, can’t stop, baby, can’t stop _so tight_.” Bucky’s hips snapped and he pounded into Tony as if the other didn’t just came. Tony yelled as Bucky kept nailing into his oversensitive spot, tears streaming down his face. “Oh baby, you feel so good around me.”

“Bucky,” Tony pleaded as lied there, the pleasure shifting betwen pain before shifting back into pleasure back and forth. “P-please.”

“Ssshh, baby, I got you.” Bucky nibbled onto Tony’s ears as his hips snapped up. “God baby, you feel so good. So good for me.” At the praise, Tony whimpered. His whole body was buzzing from over sensitivity, and the only sounds he could make were small whines and breathless moans. He could feel his spent cock getting hard again.

“Fuck you feel so good. So good for me, baby.” Bucky was panting in his ear, still thrusting deeply into him and straight to his sensitive spot. “Are you getting hard again? You just came, baby. What a naughty boy you are.” He smirked as he looked down at Tony. The boy could only answer in small pants, his eyes glazed over and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He looked fucked out of his mind and Bucky loved it. “You should look at your face, darling. Fucked stupid from just me, getting hard again even though you just came. What a naughty boy you are, aren’t you?”

“Master!” Tony screamed when Bucky took his cock in his hands again. Apart from Bucky completely nailing his ass, the pleasure from his strokes drove Tony mad.

“Come for me again, Tony. I wanna see you. Don’t you wanna let your master see you come undone?” The hand that held his wrist up traveled down to settle at his throat. Tony choked as Bucky applied light pressure to it.

“Oh, oh _oh!_ ” Tony came, his whole body shaking with his cry. His vision whited out and he cried as he felt Bucky still fucking through him.

“Baby, so good so tight, gonna make me come.” Bucky panted.

“Please come in me, master.” Tony managed to say despite the haziness in his head. “Wanna feel you inside.”

“Fuck.” Bucky’s hips stuttered as he thrusts as deep as he could, finally spilling into Tony. The sensation of him cumming inside his ass made Tony’s cock spurt another pathetic streak, his hands shaking and his blood singing in his ears. Tony had never felt this good before. No one had ever pleasured him properly like Bucky did.

The man above him pulled out, and Tony didn’t even notice. His head was in the clouds, and Bucky smiled at his fucked out expression. He walked to the en suite of his room and wiped himself clean before wetting a towel with warm water for Tony. When he got back, Tony was still out of it, his eyes open but his gaze was somewhere far.

“Hey baby, come  back here.” Bucky cooed as he wiped Tony’s stomach and ass clean. He tossed the towel away when he was done and gathered Tony in his arms. “Hey baby, come here. Come on, come back to me.” He called him gently, his hands massaging Tony’s scalp. Slowy but surely, the gaze in Tony’s eyes steadied, and his breath evened out. “Hey baby, there you are.” Bucky nuzzled into Tony’s neck happily, and Tony made a pleased sound.

“Bucky,” he called weakly, his hands gripping Bucky’s biceps. His limbs still felt like jelly.

“You did so good, baby. My good baby boy.” Bucky showered him with praises, and Tony sighed in pleasure, the heat from Bucky’s boy comforting.

“Bucky...” he called again.

“Yes sweetheart?” Tony’s heart swelled when Bucky picked his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist.

“I mean it. When I said I want to belong to you.” Bucky smiled at him.

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well then,” Bucky leaned down to sweetly kiss Tony. It wasn’t rushed, or passionate. It was a long, loving kiss in which Tony gave him all he got. “I want to belong to you too, baby. We belong to each other.”

“I like that.” Tony said, breathless. Bucky chuckled.

 

[Tony's dress, if yall are wondering.](https://d11nuriyhamvfv.cloudfront.net/uploads/media/2018/11/13/Ezra-Miller_%2809A%29.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, i have sinned  
> comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
